


Hello, Huckleberry!

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amputee, F/M, Genderbend, I LOVE LISETTE, Rich writing a straight couple?, it's more likely than you think, mentions of the civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy





	Hello, Huckleberry!

Liam hobbled off the boat, his left arm aching dully but painfully. He had gotten used to walking with one arm, as time went on; turns out, two arms is  _ very  _ handy (haha,  _ handy)  _ for maintaining the balance of the human body.

He stepped onto land,  _ real land,  _ for the first time in three weeks. He looked down at his feet, now standing solidly on the dirt; he stamped his feet experimentally, jumping up and down and giggling childishly to himself. He was back home! Now, he wouldn't have to worry about nothing; all he had to do now was to find Huck, find their home, and maybe-

He suddenly heard a loud scream- his head shot up, looking around for the source before he was suddenly tackled, his breath leaving him as a body crashed into his. He let out another breathless wheeze as his back hit the ground painfully, and he was barely given time to think before lips were on his, rough hands cupping his face and squishing his cheeks.

Liam smiled widely, breaking the kiss- he knew who this was. He knew, from the shaggy hair falling in her face to the rough fabric of her shirt and pants. He knew, from the way she crashed their lips together again, with as much aggressiveness and joy as she could show with the act of kissing. He pulled away, taking in the stunning beauty above him.

“Hello, Huckleberry.”

“I ‘cept,” she replied, Liam's left arm pleading to touch her waist as his right hand was. Liam barely cared as he remembered he was flat on his back with his lover sitting on his waist; he merely cocked his head at her, Huck's hands going from his cheeks to the sides of the man's head. “Your proposal,” she said, Liam's heart jumping into his throat. “I ‘cept your proposal- I wan'ta marry you, I-”

Liam cut her off with their third deep kiss, Huck making an adorable sound that gave Liam hundreds of wonderful memories. He felt people shooting dirty glares at the two of them, but he didn't care- he stood, Huck squeaking cutely as he easily picked her up for a minute, settling her down after. Her cheeks were a pretty shade of pink, her eyes sparkling beautifully.

“I feel like I need to properly propose, darling,” Liam said, Huck walking closely to him, seemingly not noticing his missing arm at all.

“You already did,” she said simply. “ _ Three years ago.”  _ Huck gently bumped him aside jokingly, smiling up at him. Liam hummed, the faint memory of kneeling in front of a dolled-up Huck with a ring carved clumsily out of wood.

“I s'pose I did, didn't I?” he asked, shrugging nonchalantly.

“And I said I'd think about it-” she huffed out a laugh, Liam smiling down at her. “Then you left, and I…” she went quiet, her smile going sad. Liam felt his heart stop and freeze as he heard a sudden, quiet sniffle come from her.

“Hucky?” He asked, sounding almost frantic to his own ears. He stopped in his tracks, putting his hand on Huck's shoulder. “Darling, what is the-?”

“I- it's-” she stammered, hiding her face from Liam. “It's nothing. I am fine.” She rubbed her face, looking up at Liam and suddenly scoffing. “You look a hundred years older, with that long face!” She batted his arm, rubbing her face again as she began heading further into the woods. Liam trotted after her, still worried but unwilling to upset her more. “You are back, and I have 'cepted your proposal. All is well.”

“All is well,” Liam echoed, feeling uneasy at this new version of Huck. She was… more jaded, somehow, almost closed off. Liam would have to find out what was the matter.

“Beck and Toni have had another child,” Huck said, sounding almost exasperated. “Another little girl- she looks remarkably like Toni, but she-”

She went on, rambling about what had happened in the past three years. Liam just listened, kissing her temple whenever she would hesitate, making her stammer and blush adorably. They soon arrived at their cabin in the woods, the two of them kissing sweetly before Liam wrapped his arm around Huck's waist, laying his hand on the bronze doorknob that he hadn't touched in three years.


End file.
